dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyans (Universe-08111983)
Saiyans (サイヤ人, Saiya-jin) are a humanoid warrior species that originated from the planet Sadla, located in an unknown galaxy. One of the major powers of the galaxy, the Saiyans were a proud, tradition-bound people who valued honor and combat. The aggressive Saiyan culture had made them an interstellar military power to be respected and feared. Overview History and politics Long ago, the dominant species of the planet Sadala were giant, monstrously hulking primates called Saiyans. With no natural predators, the Saiyans ruled the lands for centuries, but their great size and destructive impulses brought about a massive ecological decline, combined with over-consumption of their primary source of nutrition, resulted in 67% of their population death. But the Saiyans adapted to the rapid changes in their environment and developed extraordinary adaptive capabilities as a result. And with these new evolutionary functions, the Saiyans became smaller, more agile, more intelligent, more coordinated, resembling the humans of planet Earth. As time progressed, the Saiyans had re-established their position as the dominant species, but have developed a deeper sense of community, structure and harmony with their environment, despite retaining much of their primal aggression. It was with the arrival of the Frieza that history began to take a different path for the Saiyans... Parallel universes Society Physiology Anatomy Externally, Saiyans are generally indistinguishable from Humans with many physical similarities such as body hair growth, including facial hair. Shared traits aside, the typical Saiyan male, in his adolescent years, can grow to average of 6'5" while developing enormous physiques and extraordinary musculature. Adolescent Saiyans females experience similar growth traits, reaching heights of 5'11 while developing much more delicate physical features compared to males though still exhibiting well-developed lean muscle mass. Internally, Saiyan anatomy is markedly different from that of Humans. There are a great deal more multiple redundancy in their organs. This allows Saiyans to survive severe injuries in battle. They have twenty-three ribs, two livers, an eight-chambered heart, three lungs, and even redundant neural function as well as multiple stomachs. Some geneticists believed that the extra organs, notably the third lung, evolved to give Saiyans greater stamina on the battlefield. Saiyans had relatively little knowledge of their own biology and their medicine was very poorly developed. This was largely due to their warrior traditions – a Saiyan who was wounded was expected to be left to either survive through his own strength, die, or experience a Zenkai Boost (a specialized form of adaptive regeneration). Further peculiar is that the Saiyan body contains extraordinary cells known as "Zenkai Cells", which could absorb any form of matter, alter the anatomy of the Saiyan to adapt to hostile events thus increasing survival, and are capable of radical regeneration. Saiyans also have a superior metabolism to Humans, so substances like caffeine and sapotoxins have little effect on them. They are also capable of surviving for long duration without food or sleep. Under stress, Saiyans can operate without sleep for weeks at a time. Saiyans are, on average, 57 times physically stronger than Humans, and possesses speed, agility & reflexes of equal relativity. These other points aside, the most distinctive and complex feature of Saiyan anatomy is their fully prehensile tail, which they use to hold and manipulate objects, and in particular to aid in finding and eating food, as well as an extra appendage in combat. But upon further research and study, it is discovered that their tail serves a variety of multiple neurological and biological functions in their daily life, both passively and actively. In a Saiyan's adolescent years, the tail assists in establishing equilibrium. In the adult years, the serves as an indicator of rank in their social structure. This is because of the tail's most compelling function as the source of a Saiyan's extraordinary strength. The tail, itself, possesses the highest percentage of Z-cells in the entire body and houses a special, secondary brain that regulates and operates advance Zenkai-related biological functions, such as transformations and reactive adaption. When a Saiyan exceeds a certain threshold of power & strength, their tail will sprout a bulbous crystalline organ from its tip. This "Kinkoji" serves as a physical indicator of the Saiyan's current ability and rank. When a Saiyan experiences what is known as a Zenkai Boost, growth rings grow under the crystalline surface layer of the Kinkoji. These are condensed membranes of Z-cells and serve as 'subroutine layers' for each ability associated with that Z-Boost. This process also occurs annually as a Saiyan ages, but is reflected in the growth of a consistently clear layer that contains the biological history of the Saiyan up until that point. As a Saiyan continues to evolve, the Kinkoji will change shape, size, and color in elaborate ways; further emphasizing the quality of their development. The tail, however, is a particularly sensitive body part for a Saiyan; causing excruciating pain when grabbed or handled roughly. This leaves the Saiyan drained of all strength and effectively immobilized. But with proper training, the Saiyans can overcome this handicap, thanks primarily to the adaptive capabilities of the Z-cells. It's also common practice for adult Saiyans to wrap their tails around their hips as a makeshift belt for convenience. Despite the anatomical and physiological differences between Saiyans and Humans, the two species had very similar nutritional requirements. Due to their lengthy longevity and connection, Saiyans procreate sparingly. This is because pregnancies normally run 20 weeks, but with mixed species, gestation times were shorter. With inter-species offspring, Saiyan traits remained dominant for several generations, even with a single ancestor; therefore, a child even ¼ Saiyan will possess a prehensile tail, if he or she carries the gene. Saiyans tend to live up unto 300 years. And even into advanced old age, their physiology enables them to retain much of the capabilities of their physical prime. Behavior Powers and Abilities While the full scope of their abilities have yet to be determined, Saiyans possess a vast array of abilities which have enabled them to establish themselves as the dominant species of their planet. Even in their common humanoid form, the average Saiyan possesses immense natural strength; able to lift roughly 8 metric tons with relative effort. Their bodies are also thoroughly adapted towards high-speed actions and possess extraordinary kinæsthesia (kinesthetic sense), enabling amazing feats of agility. Their more outrageous abilities are derived from a special cell within their constitution known as "Zenkai Cells" (全開細胞, zenkai saibō; full-throttle cells) (or Z-cells). This complex cell is hyper-adaptive and is the source of the Saiyans' potentially limitless range of abilities and enhancements which include super-strength, super-stamina, super-durability, super-healing and energy manipulation. Though the speed and effectiveness of an individual's Z-cells is totally dependent upon the host's dedication to their development. Saiyans can survive in extreme environments thanks to these highly adaptive cells. "Z-cells" possess extraordinary adaptive radiation ability which enables the Saiyan to immediately adapt to a variety of energy and radiation as well as sudden/severe environmental changes to ensure the host's survival. This is achieved primarily via accelerated molecular repair and adaption of the Saiyan's vital functions and fitness. Saiyans continually train their bodies in a variety of harsh environments and conditions for their Z-cells to adapt to. These cells also displays an unusual influence over their host when in a presence of favorable forms of exotic matters that are predetermined by that Z-cell's structure. Prolonged exposure to these preferable substances result in a "Zenkai Boost" (全開ブースト, Overdrive boost), which awards a number of benefits, including boosts in general performance levels, even bonus abilities, following complete adaption. Zenkai Boosts act as a system of measurement to determine a Saiyan's class, rank and authority in their native culture. Because of these factors, this species have been classified as a potentially universal-level threat by numerous extra-terrestrial organizations and governments. Religion and tradition Science and technology Society Nutrient Background information Homeworld The Saiyan race originated from a spheroid-shaped terrestrial planet named "Sadla". During it's existence, this planet possessed the necessary qualities to support lifeforms such as humanoid life, like the Saiyan race, as well as extensive vegetation and animal life. It's natural gravitational field was ten times greater than Earth's, which contributed to the Saiyan's tremendous natural strength off-world. Category:Races Category:Ganj